


Sean's Weekend Away

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Need a laugh I got a Laugh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: It wasn't uncommon for Sean MacGuire to disappear into the night drunk and come back the next day hungover, so no one in the Van Der Linde Gang was worried when the Irishman rode out of the Blackwater camp on his horse, claiming he was going into town for a real party. But when he stays gone for two and a half days, Hosea sends Charles out to go fetch him.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t uncommon for Seán MacGuire to disappear into the night drunk and come back the next day hungover, so no one in the Van Der Linde Gang was worried when the Irishman rode out of the Blackwater camp on his horse, claiming he was going into town for a real party. But when he stays gone for two and a half days, Hosea sends Charles out to go fetch him.

A day later after sending Charles to go track down, Seán’s horse comes trotting back into camp with its rider nowhere in sight. Arthur took a walk around the camp, trying to see if Seán had fallen off somewhere, but the man was nowhere in sight. A day after that, Seán finally wanders into the camp, half naked, with a half empty bottle of whisky in hand. Charles comes in not long after, laughing til he shed tears. Of course, half the gang was doing the same, considering Seán was in nothing but women’s underwear, pink ribbons loose in his head and smeared makeup on his clean shaven face.

Seán took a look around the camp before downing the rest of the whisky before saying, “Has anyone seen my horse?” and face planting into the ground not a moment later. Lenny was task with putting the unconscious Irishman back into his tent whilst everyone cackled over the man’s antics. 

Arthur stumbled over, laughing as he made his way over to Charles, who had an arm around his stomach as he leaned forward and shook with silent laughter. “What the hell happened to MacGuire?”

Charles looked to Arthur with a speechless expression as a new wave of laughter took over, whatever had happened was a story for another time.


	2. Sit down and hold onto your breaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles finally sits down and tells everyone what happened when he went into town to fetch Sean.

When asked what happened to him in Blackwater, Seán MacGuire would shrug, saying he didn’t even remember leaving camp! So everyone turned to Charles, the only sober one who had any clue what had happened back in Blackwater.

At first, he would only wave his hand at whoever asked, unable to speak about the event without laughing. But after a couple days, he finally managed to calm himself down and tell everyone what had happened. It didn’t take long for everything to come together about what had happened to Seán, but no one could figure out how the hell any of it even happened!

Charles has searched all over the town of Blackwater, but he couldn’t find Seán anywhere. After growing confused and annoyed, the man went into the saloon to get a drink. The place was decently busy, but it didn’t take long for the bartender to serve him a glass. One of the girls was stumbling around, and after a moment of drunken hollering Charles had turned to see if the woman was alright.

The thing was, she wasn’t a woman, not a woman but Seán MacGuire in drag.

That was enough for Charles to choke on his drink, eyes bugging at the sight. Seán had snatched a bottle of whisky from a patron and took a swig of it before scanning the room. When his eyes landed on Charles, he extended a arm and shouted, “You, sir! I’m going home with you!”

When Seán stumbled over, the fact he managed to walk properly in the heels he wore was not what had Charles baffled and almost on the verge of laughter, but the group of men who was staring jealously at Charles was what made the man start to shake. When Seán finally reached Charles, he wrapped an arm around his neck and hung off him, laughing to himself as he took another swig of whisky. Charles snorted, turning to the bartender and giving a decent amount of money.

“Hopefully this covers whatever mischief my friend may have caused.”

“Nah, she’s been a doll, everyone loves her.”

Charles took a moment to collect himself, because with how Seán was dressed and his figure, he did make a rather convincing woman. Charles stands, helping support Seán with one arm, “You made some friends, ay Seán?”

Seán grins, “Having the time of me life!”

It took the bartender a few moments before realization hit him like a train, “That’s a man!?”

The loud claim made everyone look over, and the horrified expressions of the group of previously jealous men is finally what set Charles over the edge and laughter finally escaped him, leaving him shaking as he leads Seán out of the saloon. Seán was still sipping on his whiskey, smiling happily at passing townspeople. Due to Seán’s horse being nowhere to be found, Charles helped Seán onto Taima’s back before riding out of Blackwater, a smile stubbornly holding onto his features as Seán chose to sit like lady and have both his legs on one side of the horse.

Seán was behaving rather well, too well. He usually wasn’t this agreeable drunk. Charles didn’t want to say anything in fear that it would set the man off. Er, woman? Seán’s calm demeanor changed dramatically as he spotted a stagecoach approaching them. He grinned, handed Charles his whiskey with a giggle. “Be a dear and hold my whiskey.”

“Why- Seán!”

Seán jumped off Taima’s back, forcing the oncoming stagecoach to come to a halt. The driver climbed down as three men exited the stagecoach, the driver helping Seán up as Charles came back around with an annoyed yet still amused expression. Two off the men that was in the stagecoach walked over to Seán and the driver, concerned, “Are you alright, ma’am?”

Seán grinned at them, leaning too close, “Awe I’m just peachy!”

Charles gets off Taima, turning to see Seán grabbing at his tight fitting shirt, making a strange sound like some wild fox before speaking, “I can’t breathe! Charles, I think I’m being strangled!”

The men frown in confusion and worry as Seán makes another strange noise before ripping the shirt open, the men turning away, but of course peaked. Seeing that Seán in fact had no breast confused the life out of them, the driver turning pale as Seán pulls out a knife and had tucked away in the corset tight on his waist. Seán reaches behind him and slices the strings of the corset before ripping the garment off and waving it in the air.

“Why the hell would anyone wear these things!? Evil!” He throws it to the ground before marching pass the men, tearing off the skirt and wrapping it around Charles shoulders, “Don’t want cha getting cold!”

Seán snatches the whiskey bottle from Charles, taking another swig and turning back to the men. “Bye boys~”

Charles started to laugh again as Seán ran down the road, climbing onto Taima before following after the Irishman, leaving the group of men alone with their very confused thoughts. Seán had ran all the way back to camp, walking into it, drinking his whiskey before asking a simple “Has anyone seen my horse?” and his days worth of partying was over as he face planted into the dirt.

Everyone in the gang was laughing their asses off, Seán was the only not laughing. He wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed, just confused. “I really don’t remember any of that!”


End file.
